nICE And Clean
by Zorbert17
Summary: Vexen is assigned kitchen cleaning duty. hoping to win Saix's love through a spotless kitchen. One-Shot from 'Roxas You're So Dreamy'.


**_Note: LE GASP! ANOTHER One-Shot! Only this one isn't dirty :P I was suggested to do this from sci-fi is my life and decided to run with it. It's kind of short and has little dialogue, mostly in Vexen's pretty little head :D_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

_Please be me, please be me._ Vexen chanted in his head as the the large wooden wheel spun to a stop.

"And kitchen cleaning for this week goes to......VEXEN!" Xemnas called out among the members of the Organization sitting in their chairs, rather bored. _YES!!!! _Inside his head, Vexen was bouncing around with glee. He turned his attention to the oh so dreamy (In his eyes) Saix seated diagonally in front of him. _Soon you will be mine!_ In his mind's eye, Vexen began to think of Saix in the newly cleaned kitchen (Outfitted in a frilly and pink apron, of course) and how happy he would be.

"Oh Vexen! The kitchen is perfect. You're so good. I've realised that after all this time, my one true love was right under my nose." He would say as he jumped into Vexen's open arms.(He's somewhat delusional). Vexen smirked to himself while ogling the back of Saix's head. _Soon my love, soon _(Did I mention he was delusional?).

* * *

After the meeting of determining who did what chore, Vexen dashed back to his room. Grabbing what cleaning supplies he had (which weren't that many) then flashed to the kitchen (A.K.A. Saix's sanctuary). Vexen froze at the sight of his gorgeous blue-haired Angel in the kitchen (his words, not mine). Saix didn't notice him at first, he was attending to some dirty dishes. Vexen crept up slowly and stopped just behind him to inhale his scent. _Mmmm.....He smells like spice's mixed with the air just after it's rained._ Vexen continued to sniff in Saix, unfortunately for him, every sniff became louder and louder as he grew more bold and wanted to inhale that smell for the rest of his life.

"What are you doing?" Saix said as he turned around, surprised to see Vexen so close to him. Vexen jumped back.

"Uhh...I'm here t-t-to c-clean the k-kitchen....." He was trying hard to hide his reddening face.

"Oh yes! I see. Let me just finish cleaning this plate and I'll be out of that beautiful blond hair of yours." If Vexen's face wasn't already red, it was at least twenty shades more now.

"Uh...N-no...I can come back later." He said, almost to himself. Saix just smiled and went back to cleaning off that nasty plate. Vexen couldn't help but gawk at Saix. He had toned arms that flexed every time he scrubbed hard at the plate. _What I would't do to have those arms around me...._ Vexen continued to study him, memorizing every aspect of his body. The strong arms, the athletic chest, his tight buttocks, and the, well, large certain something being contained by his zipper. Of course Vexen stopped at _that _part, he couldn't help it. He continued staring until Saix finished, and still stared until he noticed that Saix had turned and was looking directly at him, smirking.

"I'm done, I'll get out of the way." he said while brushing past Vexen, causing little tingles go up his arm, " Let me know when you're done." Vexen relaxed once he was out the door. _OK, time to get to work. _He looked around to see the filthy kitchen. The table had glass rings everywhere, the counters had god knows what type of slimy purple stuff on them, and of course, the only thing clean was the plate that Saix had hand washed. _This is going to suck._ Vexen thought to himself as he got out his only sponge and began to wipe the counter.

* * *

Two hours into Vexen's cleaning he noticed that nothing had changed, there were still purple spots on the counter, the table hadn't even been touched yet, even though he tried his hardest to scrub the damned purple blobs off the counter, but to no avail. Vexen collapsed on the (still dirty) floor in self-pity. _I can't even clean the stupid counters, now Saix isn't going to love me! _(He can be a bit melodramatic). He lay there, wallowing in despair until realising there was a way to clean the kitchen, and he didn't even have to lift a finger (technically yes, but it required little effort).

Vexen smiled to himself at his own brilliance and lifted his hand up. Sparks of what looked like blue flame formed just above his hand. He could feel the cold emanating from this little ball of liquid ice. Placing his hand down to the counter, Vexen released the ball of cold fire. At first it stayed there, swaying with the slightest movement, then the fire began to spread across the counter, but instead of charred remains being left behind, ice had formed where the liquid, fire-like substance had been over. Not only had a solid sheet of ice been produced from this ice-fire, the surface was blindingly white, making everything in the kitchen 'clean'.

Vexen grinned to himself while exiting the kitchen. He decided it was best to see Saix's reaction from afar, seeing as last time they were together, Vexen was trying to inhale all of Saix. He decided to walk up the hall a bit until he rounded a corner, and stayed there, watching (Like that's not creepy at all). After about 20 minutes (his patience amazes me), Vexen heard the pitter patter of footsteps, only they weren't alone. _Oh no! What if he's with someone else? _for the umpteenth time, Vexen's dreams were crushed. though he perked up to see two blondes with no blue haired dreamboat among them. _Good, it's only Roxas and Demyx. I'd like to see them try to dirty up our _(Referring to Saix and him) _kitchen._ The two blondes entered and Vexen was only able to hear three distinct crashes and one of them swearing to kill someone.

Vexen's adrenaline went into overdrive when he saw the elegant and gorgeous Saix walking in the opposite hallway and was about to enter the kitchen. Vexen perked up at the sight, but was short lived as the two blondes slid out and ran into _HIS_ Saix, They had no right to touch him. Vexen caught a few words about Saix cooking for them and they declined as they walked away-fearful for some reason. Saix entered the kitchen and Vexen's heart leaped. Now was the time Vexen was going to be rewarded for being such a devoted friend and soon-to-be-lover, now was the time Saix would realise that Vexen truly was the _one_, now was the time that all his hard work was going to pay off.

"OH MY GOD!!! VEXEN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Now was the time for Vexen to say his last prayer.

* * *

**_YAY! One-Shot number two from 'Roxy, You're So Dreamy'!!!! I will post chapter five......eventually- I'm just lacking in the whole ideas for it department. So I hope these babies will keep you occupied until then!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
